conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Organization of Independent States
I have a picture of my representative ready. Should I upload it or are we going to have size uniformity? Woogers(lol what ) 21:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Do you know anywhere to find pictures of Burmese politicians? With China, I can find vice-mayors of random cities, but with Burma, there's basically Aung San Suu Kyi and a few major politicians. Well, there are more, but the pictures aren't good quality. Detectivekenny 21:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol Edit Conflict. Burmese politicians = the junta, so no, not really. How bout the rep to the UN or some other world government? For the EAF, I've been using Diet members. Also, original edit: Bleh, I don't think the PRC would declare war after joining CEAS. I'm gonna let the ROC flip peacefully starting Wednesday EST, Thursday local time. WWIII took up a lot of energy at any rate. I don't feel like writing about such a small conflict that this would be compared to the international crisis sparked last week. Woogers(lol what ) 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. Can you crop this for me so it isn't so obvious it's a UN picture? And lol, I think I will do the same for the Cantonese Republic. It was going to be a huge civil war, but now it's sort of like this: China split in two for administrative purposes, the southern half became a democracy. Pretty simple. Detectivekenny 22:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So China still exists then? United Planets 22:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Like portrait crop, or signing of document crop? Woogers(lol what ) 22:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Whichever looks better. Detectivekenny 22:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It'd look alright either way. I need to know the intended use. Woogers(lol what ) 22:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The use is just for Soe Myint's picture, so preferably a portrait. Detectivekenny 22:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Woogers(lol what ) 22:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Great. Detectivekenny 23:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Language What's the official language? Preferably not English as it would make it all too easy for PAFF members to tap in. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 19:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL United Planets 20:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Darn, English was my first choice. Mandarin or Yarphese, pick one. Woogers(lol what ) 20:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll say Mandarin because all the CEAS countries have a related language (because most Yarphese speak Vietnamese, and also if you notice Yau Duonh-kor is Chinese). However, everyone has to speak extremely fast and understand extremely fast to prevent PAFF spies from understanding. As for writing, are we using simplified or traditional Chinese? Yarphei and China use simplified, and the EAF uses traditional for Korean and some simplified for Japanese although mosly traditional. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Majority says simplified. Woogers(lol what ) 21:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Motto War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength. Woogers(lol what ) 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) (ps, unrelated, try Media:Yarphese Pledge.mid Lol, I don't think we are oligarchal collectivists. Maybe it would be best to avoid a motto coming directly from a dystopian novel. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Party doctrine states that Controlling the minds of the people is key to controlling the future. Woogers(lol what ) 21:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Party? Are we Eastasia now? Even Yarphei gave up those beliefs in 2007, although the VLA was based somewhat on the Inner Party of Oceania. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Eastasia was a crazed futuristic shogunate honor-based society. We are not that. Rather, we are the next step of socialist evolution. The government is the means of production. There is no ownership of the means of production. Woogers(lol what ) 22:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the CEAS is strictly 死拜. Have fun with your 共产主义. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Socialism isn't communism and worshipping death is insanity. Woogers(lol what ) 22:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Back to all seriousness: War is slavery. Knowledge is strength. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Knowledge is not the key focus, and you're the higher than Iran on the Everetti countries-to-shoot list. I'd say War is slavery is inadmissible. Woogers(lol what ) 01:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Turn that around and say "peace is freedom." —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lets make a deal! Peace is Freedom. Prosperity is Happiness. Unity is Strength. Woogers(lol what ) 02:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) First Summit Can we summit? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Of course. Woogers(lol what ) 00:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, actually it wouldn't be a summit; it would be a (what is it called?). —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Meeting? Gathering? Woogers(lol what ) 01:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* I think the word I wanted was "conference." I can't believe I'm so unfocused today. Two FW conferences in the past month and can't even think up that word lol. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If you say so. Conference it is. Woogers(lol what ) 01:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you like everything? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Going well so far. But, the Naval Fortresses idea is asking to get nuked again sometime in the future. I would, however support modified naval platforms off the shores of the EAF, with less uhh, what's the word, militaristic intent than Cai-Doi. Woogers(lol what ) 05:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay. That should be good. Maybe only a few like Cai-doi in the Pacific, but mostly the kind you're talking about. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 06:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Man, those guys are paranoid and hypocritical. United Planets 07:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wat? Woogers(lol what ) 12:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) WAT WAT IN THE BUTT.... they keep talking about fearing invasion by western imperialists and how evil they are. It seems that all four nations have forgotten what happened about two weeks ago where Yarphei, in an act of imperialism and random baseless war, invaded not just the Falklands but the UK mainland as well. Like I said, they are paranoid and hypocritical. United Planets 00:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *ahem* I didn't invade, shoot, or kill anyone. I just flew jet fighters in fancy maneuvers to scare looters. Woogers(lol what ) 00:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, UP, I was just saying what you would expect a communist to say after I watched wikipedia:The East is Red (film). Besides, look at the amount of land countries like Everett are dealing with. You could fit about twenty Yarpheis into Everett. And you call Yarphei and imperialist, only trying to bring civilization to otherwise sheep-grazing islands? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Maybe it would be a good idea to expand a little within a few months (maybe after the geography competition is over). Here is what I had in mind: China, Myanmar, Yarphei, Philippines, EAF, Cantonese Republic, Mongolia, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Pakistan, Afghanistan + maybe one of my friends and I are thinking about creating a Chinese-Korean Country in Australia (Korea with out Japan because we thought up the idea before the EAF existed) and possibly Iran. That's plenty of power against PAFF. I think eventually a cold war is inevitable, so might as well have the pivot point. BTW the PAFF does not even know about this. And also, all these countries are "reserved" so the PAFF can't recruit them. And Russia too, lol I got your message while I was typing this. Lovely. The entire pivot point. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) By pivot point I mean pivot area. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, lol, I smell Islamic disagreement in the two farthest west countries on this list. Other than that, sure.Woogers(lol what ) 04:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait, Iran and Russia? Lol I know what you mean. Whether you mean Iran or whatever, Iran, Pakistan, and Afghanistan are vital with places like Khyber Pass. And also, who says they will disagree? No one on the site controls them except us lol. Or would you rather Pakistan, Aghanistan, Iran just join some Islamic military alliance? And what to do with Africa? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also let's add Belarus because of the CSTO. And Cambodia's just so weak there between three CEAS countries (one of which took its coastline) and one PAFF country it would just have to join CEAS. How about Pakafghaniran? What to do about them? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Technically, we don't 'control' them, cause they're blanks. Leave Africa to its failures. Hopefully the people there will fix all its problems one day, but there's not much hope. At least the coup in Niger looks promising. Pushing into Europe is ambitious. Thailand, we're watching you. As for Pakafghaniran, never heard of it. Woogers(lol what ) 04:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You guys going for an alliance of third world epic fail countries??? United Planets 04:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It's all that's left. TimeMaster om nom nom'd Earth. Woogers(lol what ) 04:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, I thought about it a bit, and most of them are actually second world. One of them is actually first world. Two if the country in Australia goes through, unless it was created post 1992. Woogers(lol what ) 04:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well unified we can shoot down your planes even if you dare fly over Asia. Not saying we will, just saying. And CEAS controls the world on five continents now. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) How is this list for this month? Indonesia, Bangladesh, India, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan. Possibly S. Australia. I was also considering merging CEAS with CSTO and SCO (except for Russia). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) CSTO is a subset of SCO. And at that point, we need a new name. Woogers(lol what ) But SCO doesn't include Belarus. And Iran is a candidate for CSTO, not SCO. How about Council for Protection of Eastern (something)?? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The Eurasian Union. Final answer. Woogers(lol what ) 23:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sixty percent of the PAFF countries are in Eurasia. I counted, despite the fact that I miscount things like this a lot. But wait, are we including Peru? Yarphei already has territory there. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Eurasia usually refers to Asia + Former USSR, not western Europe, and the Peru thing counts as an overseas dependency. Woogers(lol what ) 00:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Okay. But the Wikipedia Article defines it differently. Oh, well. This is Future World. Not the yellow pixels, I mean actual Peru. They signed a treaty with Yarphei. PAFF will kill them for this. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Are they a part of Yarphei though? If Peru is still a soverign country, they'd be ineligible. Woogers(lol what ) 00:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Why? Yarphei could totally take over all of Peru and put it under Fujimori. However, Yarphei's plans are mostly to grow myriads of yellow pixels all over the world and make them free cities ruled by conservative politicians. Why is it ineligible? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Not in Eurasia... It's random to have a huge block of countries on one continent, and then a random South American country. Woogers(lol what ) 00:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But we need to expand onto other continents before PAFF does. Let's have two parts. One will be in the East with Capital Tavoy, including basically Asia. Then there will be a Western part including North and South America, Europe, Australia (including Oceania), Africa, Antarctica which will have a capital at Arequipa. They are strategic allies. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 1 fiftieth of the population of Australia is Korean or Chinese. That's a puny minority, how could they make their own country in Australia single-handedly? They are a puny minority. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not the people there that formed the country. It was the influx of Chinese and Korean immigrants for several reasons. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Woog, can we just say any country who isn't willing to suffer western disapproval due to non-western customs can be defended by CEAS if accepted into CEAS? And also, what would CEAS be called if there are two parts? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Psh, easterners. All western countries suffer from eastern disapproval and all eastern countries suffer from western disapproval. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, if it weren't for the absolute free trade provision, I would have joined PAFF. Woogers(lol what ) 01:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I never heard that was a requirement. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Separation into two parts is a bad thing. (Koreanamermmany) And we need a more generic name. Like International States Alliance or Global Unity Alliance or something like that. And I'm feeling hostile intent on both sides of the line. Do not want. Woogers(lol what ) 00:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. We'll avoid becoming Balkcypryemirelatnam and rule the whatever centrally from Tavoy. Idk about the generic name, but I'm in PANIC MODE. Make a map of all countries that could possibly join CEAS because PAFF is being imperialist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Imperialist? LOLWUT Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) IDK all westerners are imperialists. But you just added as many countries as there ARE in CEAS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :You imperialist easterner! All easterners are imperialists as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Imperialist is Yarphei's goal of setting up yellow pixels all over the world. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC)